


Finding Peace

by PieAnnamay07



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieAnnamay07/pseuds/PieAnnamay07
Summary: Darcy and Bucky talk while taking a walk together.





	Finding Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Marvel Summer Fun and Fluff Fest on Tumblr. Prompts used:  
> 1: Grass  
> 2: Hesitation  
> 3: Honey.

Darcy was sitting at the kitchen table when Bucky walked into the room. She was eating a quick bowl of cereal before having to help Jane in the lab.  
“Hey,,” she called out, breaking the slightly awkward silence that had stretched between them.  
“Hey,” he replied, eyeing the chair next to her before sitting.  
“What are you going to be up to today?” She asked, putting another spoonful of cereal into her mouth.  
“Whatever they need me to do.” He hesitated a second before continuing to speak. “I feel kind of useless here.”  
“I understand, we don’t really know what to do right now.”  
It was the beginning of summer now, and most people still weren’t sure what they should be doing. If it would’ve just been she and Jane, she would’ve insisted they go out and get some sunshine. Jane was so focused on her research for the moment that Darcy knew she wouldn’t have any luck trying to convince her to go outside.  
“Do you want to go for a walk later?” She asked, and a large part of her hoped he would think she was asking him out on a date.  
“Sure.”  
A one word answer didn’t sound too promising, but she reminded herself that it was better than no answer at all. He’d said yes, which was what counted.  
“Great. I’ll come find you after we’re done in the labs for the day.”  
He smiled softly, his eyes saying what his mouth wasn’t.  
She stood up, washed her bowl and spoon quickly and headed down to the lab she and Jane shared.  
*  
Several hours later, she found Bucky back in the kitchen, almost exactly where she’d left him that morning.  
“Thought it’d be easier meeting here.” He explained smiling.  
“That makes sense. Do you want to eat before we go?”  
“Whatever you want.”  
That wasn’t much of a reply, and she wasn’t really sure if they should eat before or after their walk.  
“Okay, well… let’s just eat after.”  
He nodded in reply, and they walked to the elevator to get to the ground floor so they could get out of the building.  
Once they were outside, they went around back to walk along a trail.  
Darcy wasn’t entirely sure why there was a hiking trail here, but she wasn’t complaining. The more time she could spend with Bucky, the better.  
Grass crunched slightly underfoot as they walked. She inhaled and smelled the sweet scent of flowers.  
“The flowers smell good, don’t they?’ She asked, her heart feeling lighter than it had in a long time.  
Bucky nodded, smiling softly.  
The smell was starting to make her crave something sweet. She wasn’t sure what, exactly, something syrupy or with honey.  
“it’s nice being able to relax. Jane usually has us working all the time. I don’t mind it, but sometimes it’s just nice to be able to take it easy for a while.”  
“It is. Things have been crazy for so long.”  
They stopped in a grassy clearing.  
“Want to sit out here for a while?” Darcy asked, smiling.  
“Sure.”  
The sound of nature surrounded them.  
“It’s peaceful here.” Bucky murmured.  
“I could fall asleep right here.” She laughed.  
They sat side by side, hands brushing. Darcy laced their fingers together.  
Breathing in the quiet, she felt her muscles relaxing the longer they sat in silence.  
What was growing between she and Bucky was fragile. It needed careful tending. It was building slowly over time, and she was excited and hopeful to see where things went from here.  
She was sure they had time to figure it out. Bucky deserved all of the nice things he could get, and she was going to make sure he got as many as she could give him.


End file.
